The Darkness Falls! Kurosuke versus The Black Saints
The Black Saints move out The night was cold and dark. Arkaeus sat on his throne looking down at the table where Kageryu, and Rafal were seated. Suddenly the doors burst open and several lesser members of the Church of Darkness flew through. "Weaklings! We don't need weaklings! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Maslow said as he leaped into the room. "Maslow!!! Take your seat!!!" Arkaeus ordered "Alright," Maslow said sitting down. "Eh ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Someone got a talking to! Eh ha ha ha!!" Kageryu mocked "Bring it, Kageryu," Maslow shouted. "Quiet," Arkaeus' voice echoed throughout the room settling Maslow and Kageryu. "You will not have to sit﻿ here for very long Maslow. I have a mission for you," Arkaeus said "Where?" Maslow asked "Mt. Jinsei. I need to get rid of Kurosuke," Arkaeus answered "Who?" Maslow said ignorantly "A descendant of those that sealed away Fantasma. He also set up many of the organisations that protect the Fantasma pieces. He is a liability," Arkaeus told him "Mt Jinsei is rather close to Watcher Eye headquarters. Your brother could interfere. Perhaps it would be better to send me." Rafal proposed "Agreed. You shall accompany Maslow on his mission," Arkaeus told him "Very well. Let's go Maslow," Rafal said smuggly as he left with Maslow growling. A Visitor Kurosuke was sitting alone in his home atop Mt. Jinsei when he heard a knock on his door. "Who the hell would that be?" Kurosuke said to himself as he picked up his sword. "Yes!" Kurosuke said irritably as he lookedupon his visitor, a young man with blond hair and tanned skin. "Hello I'm -," the visitor began to say "Saito Aruji," Kurosuke finished. "How did you-," Saito tried to ask "Factual Analysis. I heard a user of Environment Sync had recently appeared. Your reputation﻿ precedes you," Kurosuke answered "As does yours, Kurosuke," Saito said as Kurosuke stepped outside. "There are not many reasons why people would come see an old man living on a mountain. Judging from what I heard about you, you're here to join the coming battle. Am I right?" Kurosuke asked "That I am," Saito replied "Well this battle is no place for boys," Kurosuke told Saito "I think you'll find-," Saito stopped as he sensed something was amiss "You feel it too don't you. Something's wrong, the beasts are too quiet," Kurosuke said as he drew Shishi no Unari. Suddenly, a large tornado appeared and when it cleared Rafal and Maslow were in its place. "Who are you!?" Kurosuke yelled as he released his Terror Geist "I think you already know, Kurosuke. Oh and by the way your silly fear tricks won't work on us" Rafal told Kurosuke "Let's just get on with this!!! Time to die, old man!!!" Maslow bellowed "Take the masked one away from here boy," Kurosuke told Saito. "Understood," Saito then created a magic circle around both him and Maslow. Seconds later, the two of them disappeared. Maslow "Hey! Where are we!!!" Maslow said as he and﻿ Saito emerged on another side of the mountain. "Prepare to meet your end," Saito said "My end? Ha ha ha!!! Take this, Olujnim Morima!!" Maslow then released a powerful blast of water towards Saito. Saito quickly evaded Maslow's attack by instantly disappearing below the ground. "Trying to attack me from below, eh!? Not so fast!" Maslow shouted as he took flight. "Try this one for size, Snazan Tajfun!!!" Maslow then created a powerful typhoon trying to flush Saito out. The raw power the wind created a crater in the ground. Saito then leapt forth from below the ground into the air behind Maslow. "Stone Knuckle," Saito chanted as he delivered a powerful blow to the back of Maslow's head. "Caledu," Maslow quickly chanted hardening his skin causing Saito's Stone Knuckle to shatter. Maslow then quickly turned in the process delivering a powerful kick to Saito causing him to plummet into the mountain. "That wasn't bad. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Gori Pakao," Maslow chanted as he released a powerful blast of fire at Saito. "Craggy Fang," Saito chanted quickly getting to his feet and causing spikes of earth to come out of the ground around him protecting himself from the blaze. "Grrrrr. Velika Oluja!" Maslow shouted creating several large tornadoes grinding Saito's earthen barrier into dust. Saito quickly dodged the tornadoes through a serious of expert backflips. "He he he. This is getting good. Jaka Zemlja," Maslow chanted as he landed on his feet and making several spikes of earth to come out of the ground towards Saito. Saito then held out his hand causing the spikes to stop. "What the hell!!" Maslow shouted dumbfounded "I am one with the land. This place will not harm me," Saito told Maslow "Fine! Take this, Abraziva Gejzir," Maslow chanted punching the ground causing several pillars of fire to erupt from the ground. "Gaia Force," Saito chanted narrowly avoiding the fire pillars and creating a powerful earthquake creating cracks in the ground and making Maslow lose his footing. Maslow then fell into a large crack Saito had created. "Hey! What's happening!!" Malow yelled as his body was slowly encased in earth. "It's over," Saito panted as his last spell had taken a lot out of him. Rise of Beast King "I never thought I would meet another foolish enough to resurrect﻿ the forbidden re-equip," Kurosuke said kicking Rafal back. "And yet here I am. You know you can't defeat me, old man," Rafal said "You really have no idea who you're dealing with," Kurosuke as he lunged at striking him with Shishi no Unari. Rafal quickly blocked the blow with own sword, the blow creating a powerful shockwave. "Re-equip, Kuraikaze," Rafal's sword then changed becoming sharper and he tried to use the wind to push Kurosuke back. Amazingly, Kurosuke pushed harder "You can huff and puff all you want, boy. I'm not going anywhere." Kurosuke then pushed Rafal back. Rafal then used powerful speed magic to appear above Kurosuke. "Explosia," Rafal's sword then changed again as he brought it down on Kurosuke. As Kurosuke narrowly dodged, point where the blade hit exploded obsuring Rafal in a heavy layer of smoke. "Re-equip," Rafal whispered. "Hikari Cannon!!!" Rafal shouted releasing a powerful blast of light dispersing the smoke cover. Kurosuke delivered a powerful slash into the blast and by exerting a large amount of force deflected the blast. Kurosuke then charged at Rafal and slash him across his body. "Ha ha ha ha. Too bad for you," Rafal said as his body shone and almost instantaneously reappeared behind Kurosuke "Is that so?" Kurosuke said lunging again and deliver another poweful slash that again passed straight through Rafal. "Pointless. No one can defeat my power," Rafal said confidently "Your weakness is obvious, boy," Kurosuke retorted "What did you say!!" Rafal said suddenly agitated "I knew the holder of that magic. Primo Sole's ability to turn his body into light is a powerful asset to sure, but it has several flaws. For one, such an ability drains the user of their energy and also the user must make a conscious decision to turn their body into light, so if you can't follow my movements you're done," Kurosuke explained smugly "So what! You're trying to tell me you've been going easy on me!? Don't make me laugh. Seven Stars!!" Rafal then angrily shot seven balls of light at Kurosuke engulfing him in a powerful explosion. "He he he ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Stupid old man," Rafal said to himself. However, as the smoke cleared Rafal saw that Kurosuke had disappeared. "What!?" Rafal exclaimed looking around Kurosuke then delivered a powerful slash to Rafal's back. "You're too conceited, boy," Kurosuke told Rafal "I think this has gone on long enough. Animal Sync: Activate!!!!" Kurosuke shouted as a powerful aura of power was released from his body and his sword dissolved, being absorbed into his body. His body then began to shift and change, his muscles bulging and his hair chaniging into a wild mane. "What are you!?" Rafal said as he backed away Kurosuke then let out a powerful roar knocking Rafal back, and then was pounced on him. "Black Lion Storm," Kurosuke then delivered a flurry of powerful punches to Rafal pummeling him before he was able to activate his light transformation and escape. "I told you boy, you lack the neccessary skill to fight me," Kurosuke told him as he stood upright. "You! I'll KILLLL YOUUU!!!!" Rafal shouted overcome with intense rage releasing a large amount of power "RE-EQUIPPP!!!!!" "Shisui!!!" Rafal's sword then changed, with small holes on the blade. "Oraaaaaa!!!" Rafal yelled as he charged at Kurosuke. Rafal swung his sword which then released a large amount of acid at Kurosuke who barely avoided it as it landed on the grounfd melting through the stone. "See that, old man. That is my power. He ha ha ha ha!!!!" Rafal then slashed in the air some more releasing more acid. With some quick movements Kurosuke avoided the acid. "You are a mockery of a true mage. All you is hide behind the powers of others. Shishi no Unari: Lion's Claw," Kurosuke then appeared behind Rafal delivering another slash to Rafal's back with his claws. As Rafal turned around his sword threw acid at Kurosuke who just sprung back in time. "Just die already!!!!" Rafal yelled again He lunged at Kurosuke again when he was suddenly thrown back by a pillar of darkness that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the battlefield. Arkaeus then stepped out of the pillar and turned to Rafal. "Your mission is over Rafal," Arkaeus told him "But-" Rafal began "Let me repeat myself, Your mission. is. Over!!" Arkaeus repeated Fantasma Kurosuke said to himself. "FanTASMA!!!!" Kurosuke roared as he lunged at Arkaeus and brought his claws down on his back. Arkaeus simply drew his sword which blocked Kurosuke's attack without even turning around. "Come, Rafal," Arakaeus told Rafal as he repulsed Kurosuke throwing him back. Rafal then disappeared into the darkness "Don't push yourself too much Kurosuke. You've reached your limit," Arkaeus told Kurosuke as he returned to his original form. "We will meet again," Arkaeus said as he and the dark pillar vanished. Category:EnemyQ Category:Storyline